Now It's All Collapsed
by drinkingfiction
Summary: [Trikki.Oneshot.Songfic.Alternate Ending Now Up] Nikki messed things up with Troy over some stupid little fight. She's scared it's their last and final fight. [Dedicated to Jaydat as promised.]
1. The OneShot

Collapsed

**One Shot Song Fiction  
**_TrikkiTroy and Nikki_  
**Enjoy!**

**Note: Authors Note at the Bottom.**

**_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the ups of my mind_**

I remember how Troy and I finally got reconnected. It was when Bradin and I were determined to be anywhere but Playa Linda. I don't know, I'd just gone so many years without seeing him. I know I couldn't find him anywhere. But I could always find him in my mind. I would write poetry or sometimes just plain writing about him. I felt as if it was the only way that I could speak to him.

Through my writing. But I never thought that I'd have to write a song about us breaking up.

__

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

_**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap**_

When Troy and I had finally gotten back together, we both decided that we wouldn't let the long distance issue get between us.

When Troy moved back to Albuquerque after visiting me, I called him everyday. He would visit me every other weekend, the rest for me to come visit him. I always found time for him.

Until my writing sort of got into the way, I entered a contest again for my writing. Thank god I had no Amber there to drunk me up a bit. That didn't go to well last time.

Anyway, when I finally figured I won the contest I remember that I hadn't called Troy in a week! That being the fact that I was too stressed about my writing. I called him that night and he flipped out on me.

He didn't exactly seem like himself. I guess because he doesn't get mad at me often ever since we got back together.

When we were young, everybody knew that we were two drama filled teens who just fought all the time…but would always come back.

But I'm so scared that this time it wouldn't be that way. That I will never see Troy the same way again.

When he told me that I spent way too much thinking about myself and not enough about the other people around me, God, I don't know what I felt.

If only I knew then what I know now.

That it was just another one of our stupid little fights. Because I broke up with him.

I, Nikki Westerly, broke up with Troy Bolton over some stupid little fight. Now, our relationship is over and it's completely my fault. I love him.

__

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
You're blue eyes hidden underneath your hurt

Nothing is ever going to change that either. Whether I have to let this go now or get him back, he will always remain a part of me.

I don't know if our stupid little fights are just a sign of us not being together or what…but I know that I'm sick and tired of fighting with the one whom I love dearly. I don't know how to get him back, it's times like these that I want to be in Albuquerque, just me and him. Not having a clue in the world of where we would be in a week's time, not having a care in the world.

Flashback

_Nikki felt a cold hand gently grasp her wrist. The blonde teenager turned to see a tall figure towering over her. He was dressed in a navy blue hoodie and a dark blue jean jacket over it. His hood hid his eyes and everything above it. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. He held the handle of a red umbrella, resting it on his shoulder. An expression of confusion plagued Nikki's face as she looked up at the stranger._

"_Um, hey…"_

"_It's me," he whispered, slightly lifting his hood to show her that it was Troy. Quickly he pulled his hood back down and folded his arms over his chest. Nikki just giggled, feeling stupid. She still didn't understand why he was wearing his hood inside. "I'm incognito."_

"_Yeah, I got that," Nikki replied with a smile. Smiling was contagious around him. "The thing I don't understand is…why exactly are you incognito?" Troy shifted his eyes from left to right for a moment before turning his gaze back onto the floor._

"_I'll explain in a second," Troy whispered through gritting teeth. A gang of giggly girls came by and Troy tried to hide his face even more. Nikki just grinned, finding the whole situation very entertaining. She understood. It was the Troy Bolton fanclub. "Quick, Nikki, yell 'hi Cameron' and hug me. I think that girl with the pigtails is getting suspicious."_

"_No way," Nikki said, shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "I think it'd be rather amusing, watching you trying to outrun a bunch of Troy-crazy teenage girls." Nikki glanced over at the group of girls dressed in red and white. Troy was right. The one with the pigtails was staring at them._

"_Nikki…"_

"_Cameron, oh my goodness, it's so good to see you!" Nikki shouted, trying her best to sound super enthusiastic. Troy rolled his eyes at how fake she sounded. Nikki nearly tackled him when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy wrapped his arms around Nikki's slender stomach and twirled her in a circle. The two laughed and Nikki even popped her foot like in the movies._

"_I think they're gone," Nikki whispered into his ear. She was slightly surprised when Troy didn't drop her onto the floor. Nikki shifted so that she was looking up at him, into his light blue eyes. "Nikki saves the day…"_

"_I'll repay the favor one day," Troy replied as he loosened his grip on her until they were no longer touching. He dug his hands deep into his pockets as the two made their way pass the front door and outside the gym. Troy opened his red umbrella and held it over the two of them as they began to walk down the sidewalk._

"_Well, when you return the favor, I want you in proper attire," Nikki warned._

_Flashback Over_

**_Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong_**

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_**

I grabbed my MP3 player, coat, and water bottle and headed for the door. I yelled to Aunt Ava that I would be out for a bit and she found enough time to tear away from fighting with Johnny and ask me a few questions:

"Where are you going at 8 PM, Nikki? If your going to beach, I wouldn't find any luck there, it's raining." Aunt Ava gave me a warm smile. Confusion swiped over my face as I looked out the window. How could it be raining? It never rained Playa Linda unless it's April.

Odd.

I sighed heavily and set down my stuff. Nothing I wished to happen at that moment couldn't seem to be granted. I snorted and said under my breath, "It would be so much easier talking to Amber…or even better, Jay."

I grabbed my phone on my desk and dialed the phone number for the first time in the past few days of Troy. I sure hope he picks up.

After a few rings I heard Troy's answering machine: "Hey babay! I'm not home right now. The ladies want me and I want you! Chyaa!" After that, it stated to play the song Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney. And I thought only my brother put that on his answering machine.

I hoped he would have picked up. Sadly he didn't….I've really messed this up.

**_Wish I could erase the past  
Wish I could bring you back_**

I thought about him all night. How was I supposed to not? He was everything to me, and to just forget all about him for a week is just completely insane of me. Everybody knew we were crazy for each other. Even Gabriella. Even…Gabriella. Now we're just done and it's all my fault.

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_**

**_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap_**

Aunt Ava ran up to my room with Bradin and Derrik right behind her smiling. I looked up at her and smiled, "What are you all so giddy about?"

"Someone is here to see you!" Derrik chimed in. The confused look swiped over my face again and I got up to run past the three and look to see who was there.

When I got downstairs, he was standing right by the door. I smiled softly and walked towards him slowly observing him. Troy was wearing a tux with black leather shoes. Complete with a tie. I was confused yet again.

"What are you wearing?" I asked sweetly.

"Proper attire." He stated simply.

"Wait what?" I asked, the two us just inches apart from the lips.

"I'm returning your favor."

I smiled again and kissed him on the lips. Words spoke through that kiss. Everything I've ever felt for Troy Cameron Bale was in that kiss. That kiss is was reassured me over again that he was in love with me.

"How did you know?" I asked when we had pulled apart.

"Well, nobody knows you like I do Nikki Westerly."

**Let's Rant**

**This oneshot is inspired by Forever Summer and dedicated to Jaydat and her amazing fanfiction, as promised.**

**The song used was Collapsed by Aly and Aj. I took out the bridge in the song because it didn't fit for the story.**

**I most likely won't continue this, but if I do and I get suggested to, then I might when I finish a few more fics.**

**Read and review and I will really try to reply!!**

**Oh, and to clear it up, just in case you didn't get it, the favor he returned was not making her say I'm sorry and going to her instead of her going for him. I was going to end a different way. If you'd like me to, I'll post the sucky alternate ending, or I'll PM it to you. Your pick. : )**

**Sharpay xoxo**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Now It's All Collapsed**

_Alternate Ending._

**Note: Baha, guess what! I'm a goddess at fanfiction that's what. Just kidding, just kidding. Like always, the authors note is at the bottom.**

_Where we left off…._

_I thought about him all night. How was I supposed to not? He was everything to me, and to just forget all about him for a week is just completely insane of me. Everybody knew we were crazy for each other. Even Gabriella. Even…Gabriella. Now we're just done and it's all my fault._

_Now here is the alternate ending…_

I decided to turn on some music so I ran over towards my stereo and turned on the nearest pop station. When I had it finally turned, I realized that the song playing was none other then Collide by Howie Day.

"Our song…" I whispered under my breath.

Even though it hurt, I kept listening to the song. It was so beautiful, it covered our entire relationship perfectly. If only I was able to listen to it with _him_.

My phone then started to vibrate meaning I had a text message. So I flipped the phone open still listening to our song, it read:

"Turn on the radio that that bubbly pop station."

I wrinkled my nose and turned my head from the radio and back. That's weird. I texted back to the mysterious person, "It's already there. What do you want?"

He then replied with, "Just wait until the song is over."

I sat down my phone carefully and waited enjoying every freaking minute of it. When the song was finally over, the annoying radio DJ started to talk, "That song is dedicated to a special young lady out there named Nikki Westerly…from Troy Bolton! Troy left a very special message for that special young lady."

My heart pounded at the thought of his voice, the DJ turned something on and I heard him, "Nikki, I love you. Whether we broke up for good or not I just wanted to let you know that and that I would Collide with you over and over again."

I turned off the radio just as the DJ was starting to speak in that annoying voice again. I dialed Troy's phone and he for once picked up.

"Don't speak. Because if you speak, I will know what you think and I'd rather go the rest of my life not knowing what you were going to say right before I did this." Troy's voice spoke as I was about to open my mouth to speak. Confusion took over me for the second time that day and I heard somebody burst through my room. I felt somebody twirl me around and kiss me hard on the lips.

As I pulled away from the kiss I didn't bother to open my eyes. I knew exactly who it was. A tear slid down my cheek as he brushed it away. "Why are you crying, babe?" he asked in the sweetest voice.

"Because that had to be the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me. Not even Connor could had done something like that." I told him in a small voice.

"Awww, even though that little shrimp took you out of your dark stages as I flirted with Gabby, you still think I'm more hot, sexy, and funny then he will ever be?" he asked holding me close I breathed in his scent as his nose was buried in my hair.

"Of course. But, Connor was pretty hot." I retorted with a giggle. As I smiled, Troy repeated my action and brushed some hair out of my face, behind my ear.

"Here, let's turn on the radio. Maybe there is something that won't make you cry." Troy told me as he kicked it on. We hurt Fergalicious bust through the speakers and I laughed light heartedly. When the song was over I heard the DJ again, "The song Fergalicious from Fergie, dedicated to Bradin Westerly…from Bradin Westerly."

I laughed again as Troy did the same.

"My brother is a dork." I giggled as I was still in Troy's arms.

"That's not very nice, I thought I was your dork." Troy said before kissing me on the forehead as we swayed to a fast song.

"Right, you may be a dork but you're my dork."

**Seriously, Let's Rant**

**Whoa, fluff-o-meter took over me. It's like 100 degrees in my room right now because my fluffy brain took over.**

**JAYDAT YOU ROCK HARDCORE!!**

**I got your review, I'm going to reply right after I get this up, I wanted to let you know I had it up in my reply. **

**You all are probably wondering why I didn't have this ending, right? It's because I thought that the ending didn't fit properly, I wanted him to return the favor. I guess I could have done that in this but still…you would only understand if you were Sharpay.**

**Yah for Bradin!! I love him to death. I just had to add Jaydat's little Smexilicious thingy muh jig in here. HILARIOUS! **

**Well, I'm going to reply to Jaydat's review and then go eat. Say happy happy birthday to my daddio! WOOT! **

**Oh, and by the way, I got the Let's Rant thingy from Vanessa Hudgens. You know her song, "Let's dance!" Well, I changed the lyrics. I'm going to go now. Tootles!**

**Sharpay xoxo**


End file.
